


Knitting Days

by tatertotarmy



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatertotarmy/pseuds/tatertotarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For five days, Mary was locked up in her room, only emerging to either ask Seto for more yarn or to make food for the Blindfold Gang. The first to notice was Kido, who took care to occasionally knock at her door to make sure everything was alright. The second was Kano, who tried to infiltrate her room many times only to get dragged out by Kido when Mary squealed in surprise. The third was Ene, who quickly learned that Mary didn’t keep any electronics in her room. After that, it spread to the rest of the group in quick succession until only Seto, frequently away to work one of his jobs, was left in the dark.</p>
<p>Originally written for the Kagerou Project Secret Santa 2015 on Tumblr for Ninthfeather</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knitting Days

For five days, Mary was locked up in her room, only emerging to either ask Seto for more yarn or to make food for the Blindfold Gang. The first to notice was Kido, who took care to occasionally knock at her door to make sure everything was alright. The second was Kano, who tried to infiltrate her room many times only to get dragged out by Kido when Mary squealed in surprise. The third was Ene, who quickly learned that Mary didn’t keep any electronics in her room. After that, it spread to the rest of the group in quick succession until only Seto, frequently away to work one of his jobs, was left in the dark.

“Hey Seto, has Mary been feeling okay?” Momo asked on midnight of the sixth night, just as Seto came back from a late night shift at the convenience store.

Seto only gave Momo a blank look, some concern on his features at Mary’s wellness even being questioned, “I thought so. Why? Is there something wrong?”

“She’s been cooped up for a while…I thought it might because it’s cold out. You know that snakes…w-well…” Momo stopped talking, a faint redness on her face as a hand covered up her mouth. Seto stared for a while, unaware before a forgiving smile spread on his lips.

“I know. But she’s been fine for the whole time I’ve known her. Only needed to wear heavier clothes than most,” Seto answered, sighing a little bit as his eyes trailed to dark hallway in the corner of the room, leading to all of their individual rooms in the apartment.

“Oh…well that’s what I thought…” Momo twirled her hair nervously before an awkward grin spread on her face, “But I’m sure that Mary would tell you what’s wrong!”

“She’s probably asleep by now, Momo.”

“Oh…that’s right…”

“Why are you up so late, anyway?”

“Work. What about you?”

“Work.”

“Right..." Momo drifted off - did he ever do something other than that? "Seto, do you do anything for fun?”

“On my days off I do,” Seto smiled gently, unzipping his green coveralls and slipping his arms through, showing a dirty white shirt underneath. Just another day of hard work taking its toll. Momo's nose wrinkled at the smell of sweat and odor that seemed to explode into the room. Smelled worse than Shintaro's dirty socks!

“Do you think that you can take more days off? I’m sure that Mary would –”

“It’s fine…” Seto spoke gently as he walked off towards the hallway a slight wave thrown her way, “I’m happier knowing that she’s safe here with everyone here…”

“We can always…help…” Momo called out, smile deflating as he vanished into the darkness of the hallway.

Seto paid the comment no mind, more content to help everyone than to ask for help. Mary had been trying to help in her own way with her flowers – even if she priced only one yen each – and even then Seto couldn’t ask for more. She was safe here, and with everyone around nothing bad would really happen.

He stopped, spotting a shine of light under a pink door at the end of the hallway. Was she up? His eyebrows furrowed, going through any possible reason why she could be up so late. None came to mind. Seto walked ahead, passing by his own door. and knocking at her's.

“H...Hello?” a shy voice called from within.

“Mary? Why are you still awake?” Seto asked, turning the handle of the door.

“A-Ah! P-Please don’t –”

Seto pushed open the door to see layers upon layers of sweaters on the floor. Red, blue, white, yellow, green…all of the colors that usually coordinated with each of the members of their gang (something Kano always joked about whenever they went out). In the center sat Mary, frozen in place with knitting supplies in hand and a half-made grey sweater draped over her knees. Her hair was in a frizz and her dress was covered in flecks of yarn. Beneath her pink eyes were small dark circles like she had hardly slept in days.

“Seto! You weren’t supposed to have seen these! Oh no…” Mary spoke up, dropping her knitting needles and looking around in a panic, hands up as if she were going to hide all of the sweaters in an instant.

“What is all this?” Seto asked curiously, bending down to pick up a green sweater. The sleeves were knitted together at the ends. One continuous sleeve.

“T-That’s a no good one!” Mary spoke, scurrying over to snatch it from his hands and hide it under her apron, “I-I’m not done yet!”

“Come on, it wasn’t that bad,” Seto spoke with a small chuckle, “What is all this, anyway?”

“W-Well…” Mary blushed a little bit, some of her hair deliberately falling over her face, “I-I wanted to do something special this year…for Christmas. I-I thought that I could make something new this year…l-like…sweaters…”

“What? It’s only October!”

“B-But it’s getting cold already!”

“It’s nice outside, actually.”

“I-It is not!”

Seto laughed, “It is! I just like the cold.”

“Right…” Mary spoke, “But I just wanted to get them started…I’ve never knitted before.”

“Can’t say I have either,” Seto spoke, “But I can help you figure out sleeves if you want.”

Mary turned bright red, her hair fluffing up angrily, “T…That was a bad one!”

“I know, I know,” Seto spoke with a laugh, “But is this why everyone hasn’t seen you? Momo’s been worrying.”

“Sorry…I’ve been in such a hurry that I’ve forgotten…”

“I’m sure she could help you if you wanted.”

“But then it wouldn’t be a surprise!”

“Come on…” Seto smiled, “Accept some help. It’ll be fun. And I’m sure Momo would like to help you out.”

“Well…o-okay…” Mary spoke.

“Alright. You should get some sleep, too. You look like you need it,” Seto spoke, pressing a hand on her shoulder to push her towards her fluffy bed.

“Well…I-I guess I can finish these tomorrow.”

“With Momo?”

“With Momo…” Mary took in a deep breath, “S-Sorry, Seto. Y-You always do things on your own…so I-I tried too.”

“Well…” he paused, watching as she walked to bed, “Promise you’ll get help and I’ll promise to get help, too.”

“O-Okay…” she spoke, “Goodnight, Seto…”

“Night, Mary,” Seto spoke, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. As he walked out to his room, he chuckled at the idea of him in a uni-sleeved sweater.


End file.
